Until we meet Again
by FireDemon2
Summary: *finished* One week after Hitomi left Gaea. Van is depressed. Hitomi is depressed. and i really suck at these summaries. so, umm...please read and review. only one chapter left *sniff* hope you like it. thanx...
1. the note

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters associated with it. But I do own this small fic…thing…whatever you want to call it.  
  
Until we meet Again  
  
A young boy walked out of the darkness and into the light coming from the window. He looked sad, like he had lost something very dear to him. We walked slowly down the walls of a great palace, passing many guards as he went. The guards did not stop him though, instead they bowed to the young man and let him pass.  
  
A young cat girl followed close behind him watching his every move.  
  
'Why are you so sad Lord Van?' she thought to herself, 'It's been over a week now.'  
  
The girl continued to walk behind the boy she called Lord Van. He seemed to be in some kind of trance like he wasn't even on this world. Finally the boy stopped in front a large door and opened it. He entered slowly and shut the door in the face of the young girl.  
  
'I understand Lord Van,' she said to herself before bounding away.  
  
The young lord walked across the room to a window and looked out.  
  
'It's been one long week,' he said to himself, 'And I still haven't gotten over you.'  
  
The boy turned from the scenery and stepped towards the bed but stopped in his tracks. On the bed lay a small box tied nicely with a red ribbon. The boy picked up the box and opened it. Inside laid a small piece of parchment.  
  
'Dear Van,' it read, 'I really don't know what to say. I don't even know if you will get this. You have been such a part of my life for the last few weeks and I am sorry to see it end. I miss you a lot Van. I never thought I would miss you so much, but after I left I noticed how much duller my life is. I wish I could be with you right now but my family needs me. I feel so dumb writing this. I have given up fortune telling, I don't believe in it anymore. I would rather take things as they come. I really miss you Van. I will never forget you, not even when I am old. Please tell everyone goodbye for me and that I will miss them. But most of all I'll miss you. Goodbye Van, but I guess it really isn't goodbye now is it. So instead I will say until I see you again, which I promise I will.  
  
Hitomi  
  
P.S. in the bottom of this box is a picture of me…just so you won't forget me.'  
  
The boy set the parchment down and looked deeper into the box. He pulled out a small picture of the girl he had fallen in love with only a week ago. Slowly he walked it the window and looked out. He stared at the two moons rising over the distant horizon for a while and smiled to himself.  
  
"I miss you too Hitomi," he said softly.  
  
The boy took one last look at the moons and turned away with a new feeling in his heart. Not one of loss or grief, not one of a broken heart, but the feeling of happiness. A feeling he had not felt since the day she left him. The boy lay down on his bed and held the picture to his heart.  
  
"Until we meet again Hitomi," he whispered, "Until we meet again."  
  
And with that the young king fell asleep, dreaming of the day he and Hitomi would meet again.  
  
A/N: grrr…D***IT! I found a very bad typo in this chapter, so I have to change it now. grrr…well, You see. This wasn't supposed to be a more then one-chapter fic, but I wrote more. And well, didn't notice it and. Well, please review.  
  
Laterz!  
  
FireDemon 


	2. hitomi

A young girl looked up at the dark sky. Her light brown hair drifted aimlessly in the small breeze and her green eyes glowed brightly in the pale moonlight. She looked at the moon hanging in the sky. Behind it she could see the faint outline of a planet called Gaea, a place where she had been only a week ago.  
  
'Has it only been that long?' she thought to herself, 'Surely it has been longer.'  
  
But it hadn't. Only a week had gone by since she left the beautiful planet, but it wasn't the planet that she missed. Her heart ached as she thought of the boy she had left behind. She thought she could forget about him and move on, but she couldn't. No matter what she did her thoughts always drifted to him, her first love, the one she called Van. She stared at the sky, her eyes fixed on the faint shadow of his world.  
  
"Hitomi! Time to come in," her mother's voice pulled her back to reality.  
  
The girl pulled her gaze from the sky and walked slowly into the small house. Her mother smiled and helped her take her coat off. Hitomi said nothing and walked silently upstairs to her room.  
  
Her mother followed her up the stairs with her eyes, 'I don't understand,' she thought to herself, 'She has been so downcast for the last week. I wonder what's wrong.'  
  
The girl walked slowly into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She quickly pulled off her day-clothes and slid into the comfort of her nightgown, and lay down on her soft bed. She closed her eyes, trying her best to fall asleep, but found that she could not. The girl sighed heavily; it wasn't the first time she had laid restless in her bed. In fact, since she had returned home she found sleeping to be almost impossible. Nighttime was her worst enemy. Mostly because the memories came back, flooding her mind, showing her all that she will miss. Hitomi's heart ached again. She longed for the freedom of Gaea and the love of Van. A small knock on the door pulled her mind away from the thoughts.  
  
"Come in," she said, just loud enough so the person outside could hear her.  
  
The door opened slowly and her mother slipped into the room. The woman smiled warmly at her daughter but got nothing in return. Hitomi hadn't smiled for so long that her mother was beginning to forget what it looked like. She sat down on the small bed and put her hand on Hitomi's knee.  
  
"Just came in to say goodnight," she said cheerfully giving her child a small kiss on the cheek, "Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Hitomi just nodded and looked away, like she did every night lately. The woman left the room silently and walked downstairs into the living room. Her husband sat alone on the couch reading the newspaper. She joined him and snuggled closely to his shoulder.  
  
"Hunny, I don't understand what is wrong with that girl," she said to him, hoping for some form of comfort from him, "She just won't open up. She doesn't react to affection or anything. No matter what I do all I get is the cold shoulder."  
  
"There isn't much you can do," he answered with his deep voice, "You just have to wait, she will get over it. She will open up to you sometime or another."  
  
"I don't think she will. There is obviously something wrong and we have to find out what so we can help her. Maybe we should send her to a psychiatrist."  
  
"Do you really think that is necessary? I mean if you can't get anything out of her then what makes you think a psychiatrist can?"  
  
"Listen, we need professional help to get anything out of her. I know a very good doctor. I could call him up right now and he could see her tomorrow. It would work out perfectly, she could go after school."  
  
The man sighed heavily, he could tell his wife wasn't going to change her mind, "Whatever you think is best."  
  
"Good," the woman said getting up from her seat, "I'll call him right now."  
  
Hitomi listened to her parents downstairs. They didn't know she could hear them, they never did. Her heart sank as her mother suggested a psychiatrist.  
  
"I don't need a shrink," she said to herself, "I only need one person."  
  
Her heart ached once again. She was beginning to get used to the dull pain that flowed through her veins making her whole body throb. The girl closed her eyes and listened to her parents discuss the issue. Her father didn't seem to put up much of a fight. Hitomi sighed deeply and tuned out her parents.  
  
'I guess I get to see a shrink,' she told herself, knowing that her mother would win in the end.  
  
She turned her head to the opened window. A small breeze lifted a few papers off her desk and onto the floor. She watched as they floated swiftly to the ground. Her eyes wandered around the room until they rested on a small white object on the deck. The girl looked at it curiously, then walked over to the desk. She picked up the object, sadness filled her body as she stroked it. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she held the delicate feather to her heart.  
  
"Oh Van," she said gazing out the window, "I hope I see you again soon."  
  
By, FireDemon  
  
A N: So? What do you think? Please review. This is my first chapter type fic so bare with me. I hope you like it. Now whether or not I continue this fanfic totally rests on you guys. If I get good reviews I will continue. If I don't well then I guess I'll have to burn it. Not that that is a bad thing. Fire is good. But I would really like to continue this one. So please review…and be nice. Thanks!  
  
FireDemon 


	3. mother's orders

Hitomi opened her eyes slowly. Her alarm beeped loudly in her ear, sending a small pulse of pain coursing through her head. The girl smacked the alarm to turn it off and sat up in her bed. The morning sun sent orange and yellow streams of light though her window. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed. Slowly, she pulled on her school uniform and walked out of her room.  
  
The smell of eggs and ham filled her nostrils, making her mouth water. She made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. On the far side of the table sat her dad quietly reading the morning paper. She could hear her mother getting the dishes down from the cupboard and setting them down on the counter.  
  
"Good morning Hitomi," came her mother's voice from the kitchen, "Have a seat, your father and I need to talk to you."  
  
Hitomi's heart sank at her words. She knew exactly what she was going to say and really didn't want to hear her mother explain to her way she was going. But she obeyed her mother and sat down in the seat opposite of her father.  
  
The man looked at his daughter with sad eyes. He knew that she wouldn't like the idea of a psychiatrist, but what could he do? Going against his wife would only make things worse but no matter what happened things would go bad.  
  
Hitomi felt her father's gaze on her but didn't look at him. She was afraid her would see the pain and emptiness in her eyes. The girl looked up as her mother set a plate in front of her.  
  
The woman smiled sweetly then took a seat next to her husband, "Dear, your father and I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Hitomi gulped down the small bit of food she had put in her mouth. She lowered her gaze to her plate and nodded her head slowly.  
  
"We have noticed a difference in your attitude lately," her mother started, "And we're a little worried about you dear."  
  
"I'm fine mother," Hitomi said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I know, we just think you need some help getting the thoughts off your mind," the woman paused for a moment, picking her words carefully, then continued, "So we have set an appointment with a psychiatrist for you."  
  
Hitomi's head dropped as she heard her mother's words. A slightly shocked look came over her mother's face; this wasn't exactly the reaction she was expecting.  
  
"The man is very good. His name is Dr. Rikarzi. I've known him for a while now," the woman tried to ease her child but it didn't help.  
  
The girl got up out of her chair and walked out of the room without saying a word to her parents. The woman gave her husband a worried look and stood up to go after her daughter. She looked back at the man when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Leave her be, she'll be fine," he said pulling his wife back into her seat.  
  
Hitomi walked down the sidewalk towards the school, her dufflebag dangled from her shoulder. She walked with her head down, thinking about what her parents had talked about last night and this morning. Thoughts raided her mind, why did she feel the way she did? Why didn't her mother understand why she was so sad? Why had she left Gaea and Van in the first place? A small ache filled her body as she thought about him, the one she had loved but was so afraid to reveal it to him. Regret flooded her body, joining the ache and memories in their course. Tears pricked at her eyelids but she swallowed them back.  
  
Hitomi's head shot up as she heard a quiet patter on the concrete behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a girl about her age running at her. The girl's shoulder-length brown hair flowed out behind her as she ran. Hitomi couldn't help but smile when the girl yelled out her name.  
  
"HITOMI! Wait up!" her voice came as she ran to Hitomi's side, "Geez, didn't you hear me? I called you three times?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yukari. I didn't hear you," she answered.  
  
"Tomi? What's wrong?" her friend asked, "Why are you so sad?"  
  
Hitomi looked at the ground and sighed, "My mother is sending me to a psychiatrist." 


	4. crying

A confused look came over Yukari's face, as if she didn't understand what she had just heard.  
  
"But why?" she asked.  
  
"She says that I have been depressed lately and it's beginning to worry her," Hitomi replied, beginning to walk down the street again.  
  
Yukari followed by her side. Neither said a word for a long time, until they reached the last turn to the school.  
  
Yukari finally spoke up, "What does your dad say? I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't allow…"  
  
"He didn't say anything," Hitomi interrupted her friend before she could finish, "Can we drop the subject?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
***  
  
Hitomi stared out of the window watching the birds fly happily by. The teacher's dull voice droned on about the DNA patterns of humans in the background. School hadn't gone very well for her. Many people were giving her strange looks but she didn't really seem to notice. Her thoughts were somewhere else, somewhere far from this dull planet she called home.  
  
The girl closed her eyes and tuned out her teacher. She let her mind wander, hoping to get her thoughts off of Van, but it seemed almost impossible. She couldn't keep the boy out of her mind. Memories of the past resurfaced in her mind. She tried to forget them, to push the away but they made her remember. Small tears rimmed her eyes as she thought of her first meeting with Van. He seemed so cold and rude but she saw through him and touched his heart.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and splattered on her desk. Hitomi lifted her hand to wipe the saltwater away but instead touched something soft. She looked at the pure white feather under her hand and wept. She could not stop the tears for they had a mind of their own.  
  
"Kanzaki?" her teacher's voice came from the front of the room, "Kanzaki, Are you listening?"  
  
Hitomi looked at the woman with sad eyes, her cheeks stained with tears. The woman's heart sank as she looked at her student. The kids around her sat there staring at their peer. The girl clenched the feather in her hand and ran from the room. Yukari stood from her seat and started to follow but was stopped by the teacher.  
  
"Leave her be," was all the woman said. 


	5. meetings

"Lord Van," came a gruff voice from behind the young king.  
  
"What is it now Calion?" the brown haired boy turned to face the speaker.  
  
"The other advisors would like to speak to you in meeting," the man was tall and strong. He wore the long royal purple robes of a noble; a small broach held them together, brandishing the Fanelian crest.  
  
Van sighed deeply. He really didn't want to talk with his advisors again. He had joined them in meeting not two days ago, and they never really had anything to say. But not even a king can refuse a request of meeting. Reluctantly he obliged and followed the man to the counsel room.  
  
He took a seat at the head of the large table that sat in the middle of the room. Calion took a seat to his right side and both waited as the other advisors settled themselves.  
  
"Alright. Now what is the meeting for this time?" Van said rather rudely.  
  
"Lord Van, we were only wondering what actions would be taken now that the war is over," one man said.  
  
Van's face fell at the man's comment. He had been asked this during the last meeting and he had no answer for it. And now they had the gall to bring it up again with so short notice. He understood that his kingdom was still in the process of being rebuilt. After the Great War he had worked hard to get the rebuilding process moving and to his pleasant surprise it was begun when the order was sent.  
  
All the previous residents of Fanelia had joined together to help build their once great country. The kings of the surrounding countries sent their most capable men to help with the process and some even sent their own builders to help. Prince Chid even invited him to stay at the castle of Palas until his country was built. It was almost like the war and hate had never occurred. Peace had been restored and everyone seemed to live in harmony again.  
  
"I have no plans right now," Van said, trying to keep his anger at bay, "My biggest concern is the rebuilding of Fanelia."  
  
"But sire…" one man interrupted.  
  
"I assure you, once the building process is close to done we can start worrying about the details. As for now, all I would like to do is rest, to give me time to think."  
  
"Sire," Calion said bowing his head in respect, "You have had plenty of time to think."  
  
"It has been a week," the young kings fury began to rise in his throat, "I am still weary from the battle and…"  
  
The advisors' heart sank as they saw the sad look cross the king's face. They knew the battle was not the only reason for his weariness. The loss of his first love had made its mark on him, and a deep mark it was. Calion searched for the words to comfort the young boy but could think of nothing appropriate.  
  
Van rose from his chair, "If there is anything left to say, say it now. Otherwise I am leaving."  
  
The men bowed their heads and said nothing. All knew the deep sorrow the boy had and was afraid that the wrong words would unleash the demon-fury within. Van nodded to his advisors and walked slowly out the door. Once the young king left his advisors spoke their concern.  
  
"I fear that the loss of the Lady Hitomi has left a larger mark then we thought," Calion stated sadly.  
  
"Maybe we should let him be for a while and take over the responsibility of kingship for a while," one of the youngest advisors offered meekly, "That is until his is in his right state of mind."  
  
"Of course not!" the eldest there said sharply, "It is only temporary, the king feels this loss because it is his first time loving. He will get over it."  
  
"I am afraid that it is not that simple," Calion spoke again, "Maybe we should take it into consideration. I will offer him the thought and see what he thinks. It would almost be a vacation."  
  
Calion turned his back on the men and stared out the large window behind the king's chair. He gestured for the men to leave him and thought deeply on how to bring the subject to Van without sounding harsh.  
  
Van stood outside the large wooden doors and listened to the men talk. His heart sank at their words, but he knew they were true. He was having trouble with the loss of Hitomi, though he wouldn't admit to it. The king walked aimlessly through the great halls of the castle of Palas. His thoughts and memories floated in his head, but they always seemed to have to do with his lost one, and his heart sank again.  
  
A young cat-girl followed him close behind, hiding in the shadows. She could see and feel the pain that made her king sad. Her face fell and tears surfaced in her eyes.  
  
'Poor Lord Van,' she said to herself, 'If only you could be happy again. I would give anything to see you smile.'  
  
The girl watched as Van walked slowly away. In her mind she said a silent prayer for the boy and bounded off into the gardens.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so tell me Hitomi, how are you feeling?" said a soothing voice above her head.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and looked around. She sat in a small brown chair in a rather undersized office. The room was decorated with flowers in beautifully made vases and the Japanese sign for peace and sincerity hung in a frame near a mahogany desk. A large bay window covered half the side of a wall, that let in the sites and sounds of the busy city below. She moved her gaze back to the man that sat a few feet away. He was a tall man, almost to tall for the room. His brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and his azure eyes gleamed in the light. He wore casual clothes and held a small notepad in his hand.  
  
"Hitomi?" his soft voice came again, "Will you please tell me?"  
  
"I'm fine Dr. Rikarzi," she told the man, "I don't know why I have to be here."  
  
"Your mother is worried about you. She just wants to know why you are so sad. So please, start in the beginning."  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She knew he wouldn't believe her, but in her heart she wished he would. She had wanted so badly to talk to someone who would understand. But how could someone understand her story when it sounds so crazy.  
  
"You won't believe me," she said, her eyes still shut, "I know it."  
  
"Try me," was all that the man said.  
  
The girl sighed and began her story. She told him everything, from beginning to end. She told him about what happened on the track field. She explained how Van had killed the dragon and saved her. She told him all about Gaea and the wonderful and horrible events that had happened. She tried to tell him about the visions that she had, and the tarot readings that she performed. And while she was telling him this all he said not a word. He nodded to the girl and wrote a few things down in his notepad, but he listened intently. And when Hitomi finished her tale he still said nothing. He just sat there and looked at her with soft eyes. She could tell that he was still taking all of it in, his mind was sorting through the maze she had explained to him. Hitomi's heart fell when he opened his mouth to speak. She waited for him to tell her she was crazy or stressed out or making it all up, but that didn't come.  
  
"Hitomi," was all that he said.  
  
The girl looked at him, "Aren't you going to tell me I'm crazy? Tell me that I'm making it all up?" she asked accusingly.  
  
The man smiled, "Oh course not, what kind of psychiatrist would I be then?" his voice was quiet and teasing, "But I must say, your story seems a little farfetched."  
  
"It's not a story," Hitomi snapped, "Why would I make that up?"  
  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But it is true."  
  
Hitomi leaned back in the chair and sighed heavily. She had hoped so much that he would understand, but he was liked everyone else. He couldn't understand what pain she was going through and blocked out all possibility of it being true.  
  
"May I try one more thing with you?" the man asked while pulling a small pocketwatch out of his coat, "A little trick I picked up, called hypnotism, you've probably heard of it."  
  
Hitomi shrugged and relaxed herself in the chair. She watched as the man swung the clock in front of her face and slowly her eyes began to shut.  
  
  
  
A/N: wow, it has been a long time since I have updated…well, here you go. I'm sorry for the delay. Please forgive me! I'll get the next chappie up sooner. Well, gotta go! Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Laterz!  
  
FireDemon 


	6. together again

Van walked down the dark hallway to his quarters. His mind was still on his lost one; it had been ever since she had left. He could never stop thinking about the girl. Every time he needed to think her voice would echo in the depths of his mind, calling to him. Every time he closed his eyes her image would appear, invading his dreams. No matter what he did his mind ended up on Hitomi.

The boy shook his head and opened the large wooden doors that stood in front of him. They creaked softly on their hinges and revealed the dark abyss inside. Van entered the darkness that covered his quarters like a blanket. He walked slowly as to not trip over any obstacles that might have been strewn across the floor. He ran his hand against the cool stone of the walls, ready to use it as a brace if he were to trip.

He moved over to the window that stood on the other side of the room. He stroked his hands against the blue velvet curtains before opening them a crack. Sunlight poured into the room almost blinding the young king. He shut the curtains again, returning the room to its original state.

"Darkness, it's all I can stand right now," Van whispers to himself.

He glanced quickly at the bed, suddenly becoming exhausted, barely able to stand on his own feet. He stumbled over to the bed, but before he could reach it he fell to the ground in a deep, coma-like sleep.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Van opened his eyes slowly. In front of him stood nothing, black nothingness. He walked slowly forward holding his hands out in front of him, trying to find a wall or bed or something he could grab onto to help lead himself to the door. But on and on he walked, never reaching anything at all. The king stopped, confused and a little alarmed, the last thing he remembered was being in his room. In between his thoughts he could just barely make out a small sound slowly growing more distinct but never getting louder. The subtle noise interrupted him; breaking his thoughts and making him focus on the sound.

__

Tick…

A faint image of a swinging watch appeared in front of his eyes.

__

Tock…

Hitomi's pendant took the place of the earthian object for a moment.

__

Tick…

Van's breath began to quicken as yet another, bigger image emerged from the darkness.

__

Tock…

"Hitomi?" his voice cracked as the name slipped from his lips.

__

Tick…

"Van?" a voice that seemed so long forgotten to the young king said

__

Tock…

The faint image sharpened quickly, revealing the petite image of a schoolgirl. Her short brownish hair framed her green eyes and sweet smile. 

"Is it really you?" they said at the same moment, their voices echoing in the darkness. 

Neither moved for a long moment. Both staring at each other, not wanting to blink in fear that the other would disappear. Van smiled but stopped short, his mind was beginning to make him doubt his rare luck. He lowered his gaze from the girl to the ground that should have been below him.

"Damn this," he cursed, "I am dreaming. She isn't real, even in my dreams I cannot forget her."

"But Van, I am real," Van looked up to see his lost one standing only inches in front of him, "If I wasn't could you feel this?"

Hitomi held out her hand and caressed the face of the young king. He stood their, his eyes locked on the girl's. He could not believe what was happening, his mind argued about the unrealistic things, but his heart practically sang out in joy that this was real. He lifted his hand slowly and touched her hand, a heavy weight lifted from his heart when his hand touched her skin.

"Hitomi…I've…" he stuttered.

"I've missed you too Van," she smiled, amused with the kings shyness, "I can't believe it's only been a week."

"It's felt like a lifetime."

The two smiled but said nothing for a long time, but they did not need words. Just being there in the other's presence was enough to forget the whole world and leave it far behind. They both held the other's hand and gazed into their eyes. They held a silent conversation because neither really knew what to say.

"Gods… how can this be real?" Van asked, "We are a world apart, and yet you are here, with me."

Hitomi smiled and hugged the king tightly, "I don't know. But whatever force brought us here knew what we wanted."

Van jumped as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, but smiled when she spoke. He stroked her hair lightly then pulled away just enough so that he could see her face.

"Yes, it did," he brushed his lips lightly against hers and smiled, "Hitomi, I love you. I've wanted to say tell for so long."

"I love you too, Van."

__

"Hitomi!" a distant voice called from the darkness.

__

"Lord Van!" came another.

The duo's heads bolted up at the voices.

"What was that?" Van asked, searching the darkness for the owners.

"Their calling us back," Hitomi replied.

The king's eyes went frantic at his love's words. He shook his head and mouthed his objections, not able to find his voice.

"Van, we have to go back."

"But I don't want this moment to end. I want to stay with you. I want."

__

"Hitomi!" the voices came again, _"Lord Van!"_

Hitomi interrupted the boy, and placed her finger on his lips. Her eyes sparkled with love and sadness, but she smiled to him, "We have to Van. They need us."

"But I need you," he said, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll always be with you," Hitomi kissed him lightly on the lips, "Not matter what. I'm always here for you, whenever needed."

Van nodded to her and repeated her words to her. The two smiled and kissed again before pulling away from the embrace.

"Until we meet again, Van," Hitomi said as she faded away.

"Until we meet again," Van smiled as the scene faded away into blackness.

A/N: Okay…wow, I haven't updated for a while. Hehehe oops. Umm, well, just one more chapter left in my little ficcy. Only the epilogue, which is pretty much going to say what happens after the little 'meeting'. Well, I hope you liked it. *sniff* please review! I wanna know what you all think and… *sniff* thank you for all of the reviews…*sniff* and all the praise and stuff *sniff* oh geez… I love you guys!!! *runs off crying*

Laterz!

FireDemon


	7. Epilogue

"Hitomi! Hitomi wake up!"

The girl opened her evergreen eyes, squinting as the sudden brightness made it hard to see. Dr. Rikarzi was hunched over the girl holding her shoulders in his hands. He let out a deep sigh as the girl opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness!" he said before collapsing into his chair, "Hitomi are you all right?"

Hitomi stared up at the man, her eyes still adjusting to the light. She said not a word, just smiled and laughed a bit. The doctor looked at her questionably, not understanding her different behavior.

"Hitomi…are you okay? You must have taken the hypnotism a little worse than I thought. I don't think I should try that to you again," the man rambled off, Hitomi just smiled and shifted her gaze to the window, "Hitomi? Hitomi are you listening to me? Are you okay? Do you have any pain?"

The girl stood and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Dr. Rikarzi, I'm fine. Thank you so much for all that you have done for me."

"But…but I didn't do anything," he stuttered.

"You've done a lot more than you think…a lot more. Thank you, but I won't be coming to our session tomorrow."

Hitomi turned and left after bowing to the man. She walked down the hall of the small building, smiling at all of the workers that passed by. Her heart felt so much more light, the weight of her pain and sorrow had been lifted. She felt like she could take the whole world on, and that the loss she had felt was more bearable. Now that she had had the time to say all that she had felt to the one she loved, she felt like everything would be easier. And deep inside her heart she knew that they would meet again, she did not know when or where for that matter, but she knew they would and that made her happy.

She arrived home a while later, her parents stared as she entered the door. They saw the smiles and welcomed her hugs with enthusiasm, but they did not know what brought on such a sudden change. They gawked as Hitomi practically bounded up the stairs to her room.

"I told you the psychiatrist would help her, I told you," her mother beamed to her husband.

The man just rolled his eyes and smiled to Hitomi when she turned to him. Just by her eyes he could tell that the psychiatrist had not in fact caused this change in her. Something more had happened between that morning and when she arrived home, he did not know what and he knew that he probably would never know. But just knowing that she was no longer swimming in that deep sorrow she had been feeling for the last week made him glad that he did not know. He was just glad that he had his little girl was back to her normal self. The man shook his head as his wife gloated about sending her to the psychiatrist. He also knew that he would hear about it for the next week at the least, but he figured that all good things came with down sides.

Hitomi entered her room and threw her backpack on the floor. Small, reflected rays of light fluttered on her walls, the sun had long since passed her east-facing window making her room dark. But she always enjoyed the darkness; it had a way of soothing her. But she did not need soothing, she was fine, the happiest she had been in years. And nothing, not even sorrow itself could change that. She had all she wanted, and more…

****

"LORD VAN!" the boy heard a high voice exclaim as he opened his red eyes, "Oh my goodness Lord Van. You scared me so much, I'm so glad you are okay!"

Van rubbed his eyes quickly and stood. He was still in his quarters, curtains still closed but the cat-girl had opened the doors and many stood watching shyly from outside. His advisor, Calion, stood next to him, ready to grab his king if he were to fall. The boy smiled at Merle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was so worried about you Lord Van," she said, snuggling her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Merle, thank you," he stated simply before asking everyone to leave.

Calion ushered the people out and turned to face the king, "Lord Van, what happened here? Why were you on the floor? You made a spectacle of yourself, explain to me now."

Van lifted his hand in silence to his advisor, "I do not need to explain anything to you Calion and I won't. Now please leave, I am fine and you are not needed."

The advisor looked at his lord with hurt, then turned away in defeat. Merle looked at her friend and pulled away from his arms. She noticed the added sparkle in his eyes, and the sorrow that had once shrouded them was washed away. Something had happened to make him change his feelings, but she did no know what and wondered if she really wanted to.

Van smiled to his companion and led her through the door. They walked in the gardens of Palas for many hours, talking about various things. Merle did not ask anything about what had happened to make him so happy, inside she knew. She knew that the only thing that could change him so drastically was Hitomi. Over the horizon she could see the two moons rise, she smiled and thanked her friend for helping him. She did not know how she did it, but what ever it was it worked and she was glad of it.

****

From the shadows a small figure watched both lovers in their worlds. A smile crossed her face as she saw the sorrow in them fade away with the light, disappearing into the darkened sky. Her job had been done, but she would continue to watch them. Making sure they would never forget their love for each other. With one last look at the two she spread her wings and ascended into the heavens.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. I am pleased to see that you all enjoyed it. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter. I wish I could write more, but there is nothing more to write. I will however be updating my other ones…at some point in time… So if you enjoyed this one you might just enjoy my others. But don't feel obligated to read them…in fact I don't even know which ones I am finishing and which ones I'm bagging. So, no pressure, but it would always be nice of you… ::hint hint:: j/k. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now…or should I say, Until we meet again… lol! J/k well, I guess I'll finish this quickly, but not without thanking all you readers. I would never forget you guys! You are so loyal, and for all you not-so-loyal readers I thank you too. So here we go.

First and foremost I would like to thank my best friend…

****

Ice Eyes: Thanks for all the support…now I can work on my other ones right? :-Þ And so can you… right? *glares* that's what I thought…

Next I would like to thank all you other people…

****

Ah-Young: I am so glad you liked my story! And you even reviewed all the chapters! Thank you so much for all the reviews and support!

****

Reid **Fanel**: Umm…is this fast enough for you?

****

thundersenshi17: umm…are you going to be okay? I don't think the walls are that cushy…

****

esca **fan**: umm..i'm glad you like my summaries…but I really don't know what you are talking about…

****

Everyone **else**: thank you for all your support! I love you people! *sniff sniff* I'll miss all your reviews…*tear*

**__**

THE END


End file.
